Emery
by Dr Dana Stowe's Sidekick
Summary: Her name was Emery. I wasn't normally good with living people, but this little girl touched something deep inside of me I couldn't explain. Maura's POV Please read review and enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

It was a cool night in Boston, and I had just closed my eyes when my phone rang. I sighed. "Isles," I answered.

Jane had called to say they needed some, as she put it, "unique" help on a scene.

I sighed again. "Okay, Jane, be right over."

When I got there, Jane smiled and patted my shoulder in greeting, pointing upstairs. "There's a little girl up there. She's in bad shape, Maura. We think she may have seen something, but she seems scared of us, so I thought you could try."

I gave my friend an uneasy look. "Okay, I can try,"

Jane smiled and patted my shoulder again. "Second door on the left."

I nodded, going up and knocking. "Can I come in?" I asked tentatively.

"Are- are you the police?" came the small, shaky voice.

"No, sweetheart, I'm not," I said in what I hoped was a soothing tone. "My name is Maura. I'm a doctor. Will you let me in?"

"Turn knob," she told me simply. "Door is never locked."

I did like she said and found her in the corner of her white bedroom, curled up tight with her arms around a small blue teddy bear. I stepped closer, but she shrank back. "No, no," I whispered. "don't be afraid."

"You- you not hurt?" she asked me softly,  
I smiled to put her at ease and shook my head. "No, Sweetheart. I won't hurt you. Can you tell me your name?"

She looked at me uneasily, as if she weren't sure how to pose the question I could tell she wanted to ask.

"What is it, Baby?" I asked her gently,

"I sit in your lap?" she inquired, her voice a scared whisper.

I smiled, opening my arms to her, surprised that she had become so comfortable with me so quickly. "Sure, Honey," I replied, "Come on over."

She smiled, her eyes still brimming with uncertainty as she let me gather her into my arms.

"Now can I know your name, Little One?" I questioned as I stroked her wavy red locks.

"Emery," she replied.

I smiled softly. "Emery. That's a pretty name."

She took my hand and held it tight. "What you say your name was?" she asked.

"My name is Maura."

"You work with the police?"

"Sort of, yes. How old are you, Emery?"

She held up three fingers, and I smiled, "Okay, can doctor Maura look you over?"

She looked worried,

"What is it?"

"Sometimes I let a doctor close and he hurt."

I tilted my head. "How, Em?"

She didn't seem sure how to answer. "he tell me I not supposed to tell, Doctor Maura," she finally said. "He say it's only our game."

I sighed. I knew where she was going with this, and I didn't want to press her, but in order to help her, I needed to know more. "Emery, you can tell me. I can help."

"Bad touch," she whispered. "He touches between my legs. It hurts. I try to scream, but he cover my mouth and hold me down, saying it's okay, is how is supposed to happen." She started to cry, and I stroked her hair, kissing her forehead, "Sweetheart, where are you when this happens?" I asked.

"I'm in his office. He not let anyone in the office if I with him. I tell him I would tell, and he slap me and tell me he will hurt Mommy and Daddy if I tell. I tell Mommy earlier tonight."

"Then what happened?"

"She hug me tight, say it was over, and she go and she tell the police. When she come home, she tell me the police were going to talk to him. Then I go to bed, and a loud bang wake me up. I go to top of the stairs, and I see doctor. He has a gun. He's shot Mommy. I cover my mouth, and I watch him do same to Daddy."

"What's his name?" I asked.

"Fred Masters."

"Okay, Sweetheart," I said let's get you out of here."

"Where I go?"

"You'll come with me."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Okay," she agreed, burrowing into my chest tiredly.

Now came the real test. Telling Jane.


	2. Chapter 2

I eased from the ground with her holding tight to my blouse. "It's okay, Emery," I whispered soothingly. "I'm gonna get you out of here."

Jane saw us coming downstairs, and I just shook my head in response to the question she hadn't yet asked. "I'm taking her home with me, Jane," I said, to which she gave me a confused look.

"Maura, are you sure?"

"Yes, positive," I answered.

"Maura, this is crazy. You don't know how to take care of a little girl."

I smiled "No better way to learn," I said "Jane, she needs me I can't leave her behind."

Jane shrugged, "Okay," I knew she would have said more, but she could see in my eyes that I wouldn't take no for an answer. I gave Jane a soft smile, thanking her for not making this difficult, and she patted my shoulder, wishing me luck in her own way.

I headed to my car, my arms wrapped protectively around Emery. I kissed her head as I put her in the passenger seat. "Doctor Maura?" she whispered.

"Yes?"

"Will Fred come back?" The worry she was feeling was evident in her deep blue eyes.

"No, baby. He doesn't know where I live," I answered as I got into the driver's side.

She nodded, seeming satisfied with my response. When we got home, I took her into the kitchen.

"What that?" she asked pointing to Bass.  
I smiled. "That's Bass, my tortoise."

"I pet him?"

"Sure, he likes that."

She leaned over to pet Bass, but when he came out of his shell, she shrank back.

"No,it's okay," I told her. "That's Bass's way of saying he likes the attention."

She smiled. "He likes me."

"Yes, Em, I think he does."

"Doctor Maura, I'm hungry. Can I have something to eat, please?"

I nodded. "What would you like?"

"Mac and cheese and hot dogs, please."

I smiled and nodded, fixing it for her. When she finished, she climbed into my lap, curling into me. "Are you tired?" I asked.

She nodded. "I very tired, but I no want to sleep."

"Why is that, baby?"

"Cause I no want you to leave me," she whispered.

I kissed her forehead and stroked her hair back. "Sweetheart, I'm not leaving you."

"Promise?"

"I promise," I confirmed. "sleep now."

"You stay?"

"Yes, I'll stay," I said, tucking her in and climbing in beside her.


	3. Comfort

Some time during the night, I heard Emery screaming.

"**No! Stop it! That hurts! No!" **She cried out.

"Emery, shhh," I soothed her. "Wake up. It's just a bad dream, Honey. You're safe."

She woke up crying. "Dr. Maura, Fred knows I told you and he coming to get me," she said through her tears as she held onto my robe, keeping me close to her.

"No, no," I whispered. "It was just a nightmare, Sweetie. He isn't here."

She sniffled and looked up at me, her eyes brimming with the tears that hadn't yet fallen. "He not here?" she asked softly, needing reassurance.

I shook my head. "No, he's not here. It was a bad dream."

"Promise he not come back?"

"I promise. Fred can't hurt you anymore, Emery. You're safe here with me. I'll go and get you some warm milk so you can sleep, okay?"

She shook her head. "No go."

I stroked her head. "I'll be right back. I'm just going downstairs to the kitchen, then I'll come right back, okay?"

"No, I go with you." She tightened her grip on my robe. "I not safe alone," she explained. "That when he coming to get me. He said he going to sneak into my room when I sleeping and take me away." She was crying now, and I knew she was still very afraid of Fred. I kissed her head.

"All right," I said as I picked her up, " come on."

She curled into me and didn't loosen her grip in the least. I helped her drink the milk and her tears began to flow again as I was stroking Bass's shell with my foot.

"What's wrong, Em?" I asked.

"Dr. Maura, no leave me," she whispered.

"I won't leave you. I promise."

"Can I pet him again?" she asked softly.

"Of course, Honey," I answered.

She leaned down and petted Bass's shell. "Me like him. He gentle." She smiled at me, and I couldn't help but smile back. "Yes," I said as I rubbed her back. "he is."

Instead of going back up to the bedroom, we slept in the rocker I kept in my living room. The motion seemed to make her feel better, but the truth was, I just liked the way it felt to hold her.


	4. Promises

Later that night, I felt her shaking my shoulder. "Dr. Maura, wake up, wake up!" she whispered urgently.

I woke up quickly. "What is it, Baby?"

"Fred. He's here." She pointed to the man who was watching us from the window.

Startled, I jumped up and went for the phone. Emery was shivering in my arms. "It's okay, Em," it's okay," I whispered to her.

"Who you call?" she asked, keeping an eye on Fred, who was still watching us.

"I'm gonna call Jane. She's a police officer, and she can help us." I answered as we heard the glass breaking. Emery screamed. I dialed Jane quickly, keeping my eye on the man to see if he was coming in.

"Rizzoli," she answered.

"Jane, we need-" but that was all I could say before he grabbed me, forcing me to drop the phone. The next thing I knew, I heard a gunshot, and my stomach ached terribly. The blood began to soak through my robe, and the pain permeated my entire body.

**"No! Dr. Maura!" **I heard Emery cry out. She'd been knocked from my arms when Masters had grabbed me, and now she was standing at my side holding my hand.

"Dr. Maura, no leave me," she begged. "You promised."

"I won't leave you," I whispered to her, the pain forcing the words out in short gasps. Then, I saw Masters pick her up. **"Let go of her!" **I wanted to scream, but I couldn't think straight for the pain. Emery did it for me, though.

**"Let go! I want Dr. Maura!"** she cried, struggling and kicking him fiercely. I saw her land a kick square to his groin, and it must have been stronger than I thought because he whimpered and let her go. She scrambled back to my side, picking up the fallen phone.

"Hold on, Maura," I heard Jane's voice say. "We're coming." That was the last I remember hearing before I blacked out.

The next thing I knew I woke up in the hospital. "Hmmm, what happened? Where's Emery?" I mused softly, my stomach still aching.

"You were shot," Jane replied from beside me."She's safe. Korsak's bringing her down."

"Did he hurt her?"

"No, not a mark on her. She was worried about you, though."

"Ouch, my stomach," I said, whimpering.

"Try not to move too much. They just stitched you up."

"Dr. Maura!" Emery said, running toward me. "You awake!"

I smiled." See? I told you I wouldn't leave you."

She hugged me, and I whimpered. She stepped back. "I hurt you?"

"No, no," I said. "It's just my tummy still hurts."

She sighed, then kissed just above where they stitched me up. "All better?" she asked.

I smiled, hugging her "It will be better soon," I told her.

"Then will you come home to me and Bass?"

I smiled. "Yes, then I will come home."

"Can I stay?"

"Why would you wanna stay here?" I asked her.

"With you." She smiled. "I no want to leave you."

I smiled. "You can stay. Want to come into bed?"

She nodded, climbing in and cuddling into my side.  
I put my arm around her, happy that it had all worked out and I was able to keep my word. I wondered what was next.


	5. Coming Home

**Coming Home **

A week had passed, and the day had finally come when I was going home to Emery and Bass. Jane had taken her home the second day after I was admitted and said she would stay there and take care of her and Bass until I was able to come home. I got up, dressed, and headed home. As soon as I turned my key in the lock, I heard Emery running toward the door,

"Dr. Maura!" she cried out excitedly, running into my arms. "You home! You came back!"

"Well, a promise is a promise, baby girl," I said, giving her a hug. "Where's Auntie Jane?"

"In the kitchen, Maura!" she called out to me over running water.

I started to go toward her voice, but Emery had a good hold on my leg, so, very carefully, I gathered her into my arms. "Come on, let's go see what Auntie Jane made for dinner, huh?"

"Yeah, yeah!" She wrapped her arms around my neck, allowing me to balance her on my hip, and we went into the kitchen, where we found Jane putting pasta on plates.  
"is that spaghetti, Auntie Jane?" Emery asked her.

Jane smiled. "Yep. Hey, how are you feeling, Maura?"

"A little sore, but much better." I said, giving my good friend a hug. "Thanks for watching her. Where's-" I was cut off by Bass rubbing up against my leg. I looked down and smiled. "Bass," I said, bending to give him a stroke, "there you are."  
Emery petted him, too. "I missed you, Dr. Maura," she told me."

"I missed you, too, baby girl."

"Dinner's ready," Jane told us, so we went to the table.

After dinner, we all played hide- and- seek, and Jane won. Then, I got Em into the bath.

"Watch our, Dr. Maura, the shark is coming!" she squealed playfully as she made her toy shark look like he was going to bite my arm.

I screamed as if I were really in pain, which made her giggle. I smiled. Nothing made me feel better than being able to make her laugh. Nothing was more pure or honest than that sound. Later, I dressed her in her favorite kitty pajamas and read her the story of Cinderella, which was her favorite for me to read. "Sleep tight, baby. I'm gonna go downstairs with Auntie Jane, but just call me if you need me."

She smiled. "Okay. I love you, Dr. Maura," she whispered as her eyes closed.

I smiled and kissed her head. "I love you too," I said as I closed her door. I went downstairs to find that Jane was sitting in one of my brown recliner in front of the chess board.

"Wanna play?" she asked me.

"Sure," I agreed.

I sat down, made the first move, and Jane followed. We laughed over old times long after I won the game.  
"I'm glad you're finally home," she said.

"Thanks, Jane, so am I, and thanks for taking care of things here."

She hugged me. "That's what friends are for," she said, patting my shoulder.


End file.
